log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
West Wind Brigade
West Wind Brigade is a mid-sized battle guild in Elder Tale led by Soujiro Seta. Despite its relatively small size, it stands on equal ground with larger combat guilds like D.D.D, the Black Sword Knights, and Honesty. Most notoriously, though, it has an extremely large proportion of female members than male members due to Soujiro's popularity. Because of this, it has been renowned as a "harem guild." It is the center of its own manga spin-off. Overview The West Wind Brigade is a guild located in Akihabara boasting to have 120 members but, in reality, with more or less sixty. Infamously known as a harem guild, it was founded by Soujiro Seta, a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party, soon after the group's disbandment. Currently, it is one of the most influential guilds in Akihabara, standing on equal ground with big guilds such as D.D.D, Black Sword Knights, Silver Sword, and Honesty. There is a "Soujiro Fan Club" that consists of girls both in the guild and out of it, and they essentially act as an extended information network. Strength With fewer than sixty members, the West Wind Brigade is considered small compared to other raiding guilds. However, it completed numerous high-level raids such as the Throne of Laddermantoast and the Nine Prisons of Heroes before even the other larger guilds. Synopsis Before the Catastrophe When the Debauchery Tea Party disbanded, Soujiro decided to form a guild to continue the group's legacy. He invited several members to join, including Shiroe, but most declined for varying reasons. The only ones who did accept his offer, Nazuna, Saki, Suzuna, and Yomi, were also conveniently smitten with him. Still a relatively new guild when the Catastrophe struck, a number of its members were offline for the release of the expansion pack and thus did not appear. However, by this time, the guild had already made a name for itself due to their surprising effectiveness in raiding. Round Table Alliance arc Shiroe enlists West Wind Brigade's help in running the Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand, a request that Soujiro takes up without question. The guilds leaders, Soujiro and Nazuna, later attend the Round Table Conference and agree to the formation of the Round Table Alliance. Return of the Goblin King arc When the outbreak of the Return of the Goblin King event causes thousands of Sahuagin and Goblins to appear, the guild is called to serve as reinforcements at the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice. Libra Festival arc During the Libra Festival, Shiroe unwittingly runs Kanako's cake shop out of cakes after recommending it to Soujiro. Later, he uses the girls in the guild to run patrols throughout the city, breaking up fights and maintaining order. Fallen Guardian arc Kyouko's death at Enbart Nelles' hands causes the guild to rise up against him. However, because of the tight confines of the alleyway and the abilities of the Guard, their attempt to stop the murderer's continuous onslaught fails, and both Soujiro and Akatsuki who had battled against the murderer head on died. After that, Soujiro agrees to take his hands off the situation, and only the members of the guild who attend Rayneshia's tea parties participate in the raid battle. Members Employees Trivia *In episode 8 of the anime ''Myriad Colors Phantom World'', the main characters wear outfits that resemble the West Wind Brigade's. *There used to be more male players in the guild, but as the number of women joining grew, they mostly all left (aside from Dolce, who is the only known male member aside from Soujiro).https://twitter.com/loghorizon_TRPG/status/751067721761034240 References Navigation